1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, an information processing program, and a distribution device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advertisement distribution through the Internet has become popular along with recent rapid spread of the Internet. In exemplary advertisement distribution, advertisement contents such as a company and a product are displayed in an advertisement space set on a web page, and a click on the advertisement contents causes a transition to a web page of an advertisement provider.
Many web pages have sizes larger than a size displayable on a terminal and a browser at once. On such a web page, depending on the display position of an advertisement, the advertisement does not appear in a region (referred to as a “display region”) of the web page, which is visible by a user, before scrolled.
In a disclosed technique (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-160034), a state of each advertisement is notified as an exposure when the advertisement appears in the display region of the terminal, and a Click Through Rate (CTR) is calculated from the number of exposures notified from each terminal and click information captured based on, for example, redirecting and beacon.
In a case where contents, such as advertisement, are exposed in the display region, however, the user does not necessarily visually recognize the content. Thus, the above-described conventional technique cannot always determine display of contents when the contents are viewed by the user.